Schooled: 2000-something: Sequels and Rules
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jeff and C.B. start a movie club at William Penn. When Jeff picks "The Sandlot 2", the club is divided on their opinions, which soon spreads throughout the whole school. Meanwhile, Lainey convinces Logan to purposely test Emily to make her feel like a parental figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"In the 1990's the greatest baseball movie in the history of time came out, 'The Sandlot'. It was my favorite movie. I even had a poster autographed by the cast."_

Jeff walked through a video store.

_"September 27, 2000-Something, C.B. and I had formed a movie club. My job was to find a movie that we could show our students, so I went to the local video store. Yes, in the 2000's decade, we still had video stores, as 'Netflix' was not as popular as it is today. We even still had VHS tapes." _

Jeff walked up to the male employee at the register.

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked.

"Yes?" the employee asked.

"Do you have a copy of _The Sandlot_?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry," the employee said, looking through his computer. "It's checked out. However, we have a copy of the sequel on VHS."

"There's not a sequel," Jeff said.

"Yes there is," the employee said. "It came out in May."

"I never saw it advertised in theaters," Jeff said.

"It was released Straight-to-Video," the employee said.

"I wonder why," Jeff said.

_"That night, I watched 'The Sandlot 2'. It sucked."_

Jeff walked into C.B.'s classroom holding the tape.

_"The next morning, I went to bring the movie to C.B."_

"Hey," C.B. said. "Did you get _The Sandlot_?"

"No," Jeff replied. "It was checked out. But they had the sequel."

"There's a sequel?" C.B. asked. "I've been waiting so long for a sequel!"

"Well, you're going to be disappointed because this movie sucks," Jeff said.

"I seriously doubt a _Sandlot_ movie sucks," C.B. said.

_"So after school, C.B. and I watched the movie in his classroom." _

C.B. looked at Jeff.

"That sucked," C.B. said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ "Logan had been living with his older sister, Emily for a few weeks since his parents kicked him out for being gay. Emily also quit her waitressing job to become the girl's athletics coach. She and Coach Mellor got off to a rocky start, but I'll tell you about that another time. Anyway, Logan proved to be kind and always did what he was told. This frustrated Emily."_

Emily and Lainey sat in the teachers' lounge eating lunch.

"So is your brother driving you absolutely crazy?" Lainey asked.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed. "He always does what he's told and he's never out past curfew!"

"And that bothers you?" Lainey asked.

"I guess I just thought that he'd act out and I could lay down the law," Emily replied. "I just want to feel like a responsible guardian."

Later, Lainey arrived at the park to see Logan shooting hoops.

"Hey, Logan," Lainey said. "I need to talk to you."

Logan walked over to Lainey.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Your sister tells me how good you are," Lainey said. "You need to act out."

"Why would I act out?" Logan asked.

"Your sister has this weird obsession with wanting to lay down the law," Lainey said.

"Okay," Logan said. "I have a date with Ephram tonight. Emily wants me home by 9:00. I'll come home at 9:01!"

"You poor, poor person," Lainey said. "Let Lainey teach you how to be defiant.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Logan returned from his date with Ephram two hours after he was supposed to be home."_

Logan walked into the living room to see Emily waiting for him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Emily asked.

"11:00," Logan said.

"You were supposed to be home by 9:00," Emily said. "I'm going to have to ground you."

"Okay," Logan said.

"One week with no TV," Emily said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"And you will not be playing in Friday's game," Emily said.

"You're benching me?" Logan asked shocked.

"No," Emily said. "You're staying home. You're not even going to the game at all."

_"The next day, Logan confronted Lainey."_

"Thanks a lot!" Logan shouted. "I did what you said and now I'm not playing in Friday night's game!"

"That's not what was supposed to happen!" Lainey shouted. "You were just supposed to get grounded from TV!"

"This is my fault," Logan said. "It was my choice and I chose wrong."

"Stop being responsible!" Lainey shouted. "You're a teenager! Act like one!"

"You are such a bad influence," Logan said.

_"Later that day, Coach Mellor paid Emily a visit at her house."_

"Hey, Coach," Emily said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Female Coach," Coach Mellor said.

"Don't ever call me that again," Emily said.

"So Logan informed me that he will not be at the basketball game on Friday," Coach Mellor said. "He said you grounded him."

"He was past curfew," Emily said.

"But don't you think it's a little too harsh to ban him from the game?" Coach Mellor asked. "The whole team is counting on him."

"He should have thought of that before he was two hours late," Emily said.

"He's our star basketball player," Coach Mellor said.

"Well, your star player is grounded," Emily said. "Goodbye."

Emily then slammed the door in Coach Mellor's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"C.B. and I showed 'The Sandlot 2' to the students of our movie club. This meant I now had to sit through that awful movie three times. After the movie was over, we took a vote."_

"Okay," C.B. said. "How many of you hated this horrible movie?"

Half of the club raised their hands.

"Wait!" Jeff said. "The ones who didn't raise your hands. You can't tell me that you actually liked it!"

"It was great," a female middle school student said. "It shows that girls can play baseball!"

"I'm sorry," Jeff said. "But the movie sucked."

"Are you anti-feminist?" a female high school student asked.

"Of course not," Jeff said. "I'm all for gender equality."

"But you're saying that a movie where girls play baseball sucks," the student said.

"He's not being anti-feminist!" a male middle school student said. "It sucks because it's just a rip-off of the first movie. It lacks originality."

"Yeah!" a high school male student agreed. "My loser brother is actually right!"

"We don't call people losers," C.B. said.

"Anyway," the student said. "If the movie was any good, it would've been in theaters!"

"I actually disagree with that statement," another female high school student said. "There have actually been several good movies that were never in theaters."

"Like what?" another student asked.

"The _Halloweentown _movies except for the fourth one," the student replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I just realized something," C.B. said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Our opinions on _The Sandlot 2 _are just in this room," C.B. said. "Maybe we should make it a school-wide debate."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"We can test the popular opinion," C.B. replied.

"So I have to sit through this movie a fourth time," Jeff said in a grumpy moaned.

_"Later that day, I paid my girlfriend a little visit."_

Jeff entered Emily's office to see Emily sitting at her desk.

"How's the most hated coach in this school?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"Shut up," Emily said.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said. "So Coach Mellor and the other athletes are giving you a hard time, huh?"

"Yep," Emily said. "Who knew being a responsible guardian to your brother could cause you to face so much backlash?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm on your side," Jeff said.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?" Jeff asked.

"And give Logan the window to invite his boyfriend over behind my back while he's grounded?" Emily asked. "No thank you. You can come over to my house for dinner."

"Okay," Jeff said.

"And you can cook," Emily said.

"Was planning on it," Jeff said. "Because honestly your cooking is not that good."

"Is that so?" Emily asked.

Coach Mellor walked into the office.

"Emily," Coach Mellor said. "I have a compromise for you."

Coach Mellor looked at Jeff.

"Hello, new guy," Coach Mellor said.

"I have a name," Jeff said.

"Billy?" Coach Mellor asked.

"No," Jeff said. "It's Jeff."

"Oh," Coach Mellor said. "Emily, I have a compromise."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"You let Logan play in the game on Friday and then he can be grounded next Friday when there is no game," Coach Mellor said.

"No," Emily said.

"Oh, come on!" Coach Mellor shouted. "We need him!"

"He's grounded," Emily said.

"Why couldn't you just ground him from TV or not let him see his boyfriend for a few days?" Coach Mellor asked. "It's not like he committed a robbery! Logan is a good person! The first time he doesn't obey you, you give him a punishment that affects the whole team!"

"I'm sorry that my parenting gets in the way of your precious basketball team," Emily said.

"Being a guardian isn't about punishing, it's about helping them learn from their mistakes," Coach Mellor said before storming off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Friday after school we held a screening of 'The Sandlot 2' in the gym before the basketball game. After watching the movie, we took a poll to see who liked it and who hated it. Afterward, C.B. and I went to his room and calculated the results."_

"Unbelievable," C.B. said.

"It's a tie," Jeff said.

"Wow," C.B. said. "Just wow."

"I can't believe it," Jeff said.

"What do we do now?" C.B. asked.

Jeff and C.B. arrived at the video store and the same employee Jeff encountered earlier stood at the counter.

"I'm here to return this," Jeff said, handing the tape to the employee.

"How was the movie?" the employee asked.

"I never want to see that again!" Jeff shouted.

"Me neither!" C.B. agreed.

"_Meanwhile, Emily decided to talk to Logan."_

Emily walked into Logan's room to see Logan doing his homework.

"Can I talk to you?" Emily asked.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Look, when you came home two hours late, I was really worried," Emily said. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Maybe I did overreact a tiny bit," Emily said. "I should've talked to you first and given you a warning."

Logan looked at Emily.

"But why were you so late?" Emily asked.

"It's stupid," Logan said.

"Tell me," Emily said.

"Well, Lainey said that you were frustrated with how good I was," Logan said. "So she convinced me to disobey you by staying out too late. But that was a dumb idea and I shouldn't have done that."

"Tell you what," Emily said. "As of now you are ungrounded, but I expect you to follow my rules and not listen to Lainey when she gets weird."

"Okay," Logan said. "Thanks."

"Now let's get you to that game," Emily said.

_"So Emily took Logan to the game just in time. After a close game, Logan scored the winning basket."_

Emily walked over to Coach Mellor after the game.

"Thanks for letting Logan play," Coach Mellor said. "It really means a lot."

"You're welcome," Emily said. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

"And I'm sorry for telling you how to raise your brother," Coach Mellor said.

"You were right, though," Emily said. "I need to learn to talk to Logan before I punish him."

"Logan really is a good kid," Coach Mellor said. "I'm proud of you for taking him in."

"Thank you," Emily said.

"He and Ephram make a good couple," Coach Mellor said.

"They sure do," Emily agreed.

**THE END**


End file.
